


Assassin's Lust

by NachtHexe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, One-Shot, Smut, robot-human smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtHexe/pseuds/NachtHexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human's hatred for humanity can lead her to some dark places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Lust

**Author's Note:**

> There's isn't enough Ultron smut around.

When I decided to join Ultron alongside the Maximoffs, I didn’t expect to feel this way towards him. I have done many sick things in my life, none of which I regret, but feeling desire towards a robot was not something I though was even a possibility.

And yet there I was, watching with jealousy as he took over Helen’s mind, telling her he needed her to make his ultimate form for him, complimenting her talent and intelligence. It angered me, knowing he sought her out himself, while I had to ask for a place by his side. If not for the fact that the twins and I had been created in the same facility, thus being trusted friends, he’d never take me in. With the amount of weapons in his possession, my powers of air and earth weren’t much of an asset.

Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore, and turned to leave the facility. I was an assassin, I couldn’t be wasting my time on something as ridiculous as lusting after an AI. I was half way through the brightly lit corridor when a strong hand grabbed me by my shoulder. I was about to kill whoever dared touch me, but then he spoke in my ear.

“You left in a rush, are you off to somewhere important?” The familiar, deep mechanic voice asked with a humored tone. My heart nearly stopped, my hands balling into fists.

“I need to train.” I replied, my voice apathetic and stone as always. I looked ahead of me, keeping a straight face. He chuckled, gripping my shoulder tighter. 

“You’ve trained your whole life, you’re a killing machine.” His other hand started trailing down my spine, and suddenly I cursed my choice of wardrobe – instead of my usual catsuit, I wore tight jeans and a t-shirt. 

“I’m not the machine here.” I snarled back, gritting my teeth as his cold hand found its was under the soft material and started caressing my back. If I hadn’t known better, I would have labeled the touch as almost caring.

“Oh, why the harsh tone. After all, that’s why you joined me, isn’t it? You’ve never been able to feel anything towards humans. The only true friends you’ve ever had were the machines you used to aid your dirty work. And I’m no different, my dear.” 

In a flash, he had me up against the nearest wall, gripping my throat tightly, but not enough to cut off my oxygen. I looked into the red orbs examining me closely, and had the vague knowledge that his other arm was working on my zipper.

“You see, *I am only capable of action that is supremely efficient, thorough, and relentless*. Action which, I dare say, you’ll find even more satisfying than that of any other machine you’ve ever dealt with.”

And with that his hand found it’s way into my panties, the sudden contact of the cold metal against my hot skin getting a loud gasp out of me, soon followed by a moan. He laughed again, and I closed my eyes in embarrassment. There was no denying how much I enjoyed his attentions. 

“I’ve always been fascinated by the human body. Look at you, making such lovely noises at the slightest touch. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, girl. You’re a sight to behold.”

I opened my eyes again, seeing that his face was so close to mine. His eyes were roaming over my face and body, finally stopping at where his surprisingly skilled fingers were driving me mad, altering between stroking my clit and exploring my unused hole. 

But when he looked back up at me, I could almost see it in the two crimson lights penetrating my eyes – he, a computer with a mind of his own, was truly fascinated by the writhing human flesh before him, even more so because he was the source of my panting and shaking. 

My orgasm finally hit me when Ultron leaned closer to me and nipped at my still clothed breast, his finger again brushing over my sensitive clitoris. I screamed his name, not caring who heard me. As I was enjoying the feeling pulsating through my body, Ultron tilted his head and studied my reaction with the curiosity of a child. 

I finally got my breathing in check after several minutes. The AI pulled his hand out of my pants, examining my wetness on his silver fingers. I was surprised to find no blood on them. I just got finger-fucked by a robot twice my size, he could kill me with barely any effort, yet he didn’t even go as far as breaking my maidenhead. 

Ultron looked from his fingers to my face, which no doubt displayed the worrying thoughts going through my head. His hand left my throat and moved instead to my waist to support me, considering my legs were useless still. 

“I’ll leave the best for later.” He spoke seductively, glancing at where Helen was working on the crib. The crib where his humanoid body was in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> *...* = quote borrowed from Loki's Dirty Whispers on Tumblr.


End file.
